


A great idea.

by Baby67Winchester



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, IDK what else to tell you, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, Jon Snow Knows Something, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, it’s smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby67Winchester/pseuds/Baby67Winchester
Summary: You had no ambition of marrying some entitled, old-ass prick and just sit pretty for the rest of your life. Alas, that is what your family demand you do. You refuse, and they kick you out and disown you. Being the curious little shit with zero sense of self-preservation you are, you decide it would be a fucking excellent idea to dress up as a man and join the Night’s Watch.





	A great idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place around the time Jon first joins the Night’s Watch.
> 
> M/N : your male name
> 
> It’s bad but who cares.

It’s safe to say you were screwed. Not that you care, anything would be better than being married to a cruel, way too old guy and be used as a breeding machine. Nuh-uh, not you, that’s for damn sure. You see, being ordered by your family to do just that didn’t sit all too well with you, which in turn didn’t sit that well with them. So there you were, alone, your only posession the clothes you had on.

You weren’t typically known as someone with an excellent sense of self-preservation, to be honest you are reckless and much too curious for your own good. Yet, you are most definitely not naive. You knew exactly what you were doing when you decided it would be a splendid idea to try and get yourself into the Night’s Watch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Getting in was actually much easier than you had anticipated. You stole some men’s clothes, cut your hair to shoulder length and strolled up to Castle Black. Of course you had to lower your voice as much as you could, but that wasn’t so big an issue either.

You got in without much trouble. One thing that would be a problem was the complete and utter lack of privacy. You hardly ever got any time alone. Which of course made it difficult to do this such as washing whithout anyone discovering your real identity. You did get to pick a new name for yourself, though. An opportunity to get creative. 

You ended up settling for M/N. It was a good thing you had never been a the most elegant and feminine of girls, this just made it easier for you to adapt to being around men and acting like one as well. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One day, while you were practicing your sword skills with a few of the men, you saw Ser Alliser Thorne watching you, from the corner of your eye. There was something about the man that just pissed you off. Could be the way he looked at you, like he knew something was off. Most likely it was just his whole being that you disliked, but his face definitely sealed the deal. 

You didn’t get much time to stew on that thought, though. You noticed the gate opening to let some people through, some of whom you recognised as new recruits, led in by Benjen Stark. Most of them really weren’t much to look at, and you were pretty much ready to dismiss the whole thing from your thoughts. That was, until you saw him come in. 

Seven fucking Hells. That was a first. Normally, guys who are so abnormally handsome don’t come to a place like this to rot away. Wonder what was going on in his mind. Note to self: find out. It was a very unfair turn of events, really. Joined the Night’s Watch, sworn to abstinence, perfect man comes waltzing in. 

He really did have everything that made you weak in the knees. Adorable brown puppy eyes, nice body, dark curly hair and a damn fine ass to boot. Maybe this was the Gods getting back at you for rebelling against the traditional ways. It doesn’t matter, anyway. This is a very nice opportunity for you and you’re sure as all hells going to make good use of it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s been three months since the pretty boy got here. You’ve come to learn that his name is Jon Snow. A bastard, then. Most of the men who came here are thieves and rapists, while the only crime this man committed was being born at the wrong place, and the wrong time. He didn’t say all that much. But when he did speak, it was often to you.

He had told you about his family, and how he had to leave his little brother and still had no idea whether or not the made it. You couldn’t tell him your true story, obviously, so you left out the details and simply told him your family had disowned and shunned you, and that was why you had come to the Night’s Watch.

He was a good guy, Jon Snow. A little naive, yes, but he had character. He was easy enough to talk to, despite the whole brooding look he had going on. The fact that you were on watch together gave you the chance to get to know each other, and the two of you became friends quite quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jon had a dire wolf, named Ghost. It just so happens that some of the men weren’t very fond of the animal, and it seemed the feeling was mutual. One night, Ghost had ripped a cloak or something that belonged to one of said men to shreds, and naturally Jon was blamed. As he was being chased through Castle Black, he was trying to get behind the first door he could find that wasn’t locked.

The moment he finally found one, he got inside as fast as he could. Unaware of the scene that was going down, you could not have chosen a more perfect evening to forget locking your damn door. As Jon was being chased outside, you had just decided to wash your body, since you had a rare moment of privacy. You had filled a bowl with water and grabbed a cloth, having already taken your clothes off so as to prevent them from getting wet. 

Just as you were about to start cleaning yourself, Jon stumbled in, panting and pressing himself against the door. You shrieked in shock, and as you were frantically looking for something to cover your body with, he turned around to see where the hell that sound came from. When he saw you, his eyes grew comically wide and while he started trying to form a coherent sentence, he was failing miserably.

“Please don’t tell anyone, they’ll kill me for this”, you immediately pleaded. “What in the seven hells are you even doing here, this is no place for a woman” he responded, still looking frazzled. “I told you, my family kicked me out and I had nothing.” As you were talking, he wouldn’t quite meet your eyes.

“Will you keep this a secret, for me?” He grunted and nodded, but he still wouldn’t look you in the eyes. “What’s wrong, Jon?”, you asked. No response. He was acting strange, most men here haven’t seen a woman in ages, they would have been ogling you like a nice piece of meat. Jon however, was looking at the floor as if it was the most fascinating thing he’d ever seen.

“Haven’t you ever seen a woman naked before or something?”, you enquired, looking at him expectantly, not even bothering trying to cover yourself up anymore. You were comfortable with your body, always had been. 

You could tell he was getting fed up, his nostrils would allow him to fly to the Red Keep with the size they were now flared to. “No, I haven’t, are you happy now?”, he shot back.

“I haven’t decided yet”, you said as you started walking towards him. Finally, his eyes left the floor and he looked at you. You put your right hand on his chest, your eyes not leaving his. He looked at you hesitantly, and you pressed your lips to his as a gentle invitation. You could tell he was struggling with his inner voice that was screaming “BUT YOUR VOWS”. That all soon went out the window, as he then kissed you again hungrily, though without much confidence, as you imagined he had never done anything like this before.

It just so happened that, while you had the normally accompanied bravado, you were just as inexperienced as Jon. You had read about it extensively in the books you could find in the library at your home, but you didn’t have any practical experience.

As you were kissing, you started your attempts at taking Jon’s clothes off. That wasn’t really working out too well for you, so you broke apart to let him take off his clothes. While he busied himself with that, to took the opportunity to lie down on your bed and get comfortable. 

When he had finally gotten himself out of the many layers he’d been wearing, you took your chance to admire the body underneath the black cloak. He was lean and fit, his pale skin a beautiful contrast to his dark hair and eyes. Your eyes then wandered down towards the dark trail of hair that led to his cock, which was much like the rest of his body. Not overly large, but still very impressive. 

You held out your hand and as he took it, you led him to the end of the bed and pulled him towards you. As he leaned over you he kissed you again, his lips then leaving your mouth to kiss their way down your body. When he reached your core, you gasped as you felt his lips on your most sensitive spot. He then proceeded to lick and suck at your core until you were struggling for breath and begging for more. 

When he was satisfied with his work he kissed his way up your body again, and as his lips claimed your mouth once more, you could feel his tip prodding at your entrance. You took a deep breath and nodded, letting him know he could proceed. It burned a little when he entered you fully, but as he started moving his hips, the pain quickly turned into pleasure.

You both didn’t last very long. When his thrusts started becoming more and more erratic, his hand roamed to your most sensitive bundle of nerves, and with a few flicks of his thumb you were coming. As he felt your body contract around him, his orgasm washed over him as well. 

He slipped out of you and lay down next to you, tugging you into his arms. Just as you were about to ask what the hell you were going to do now, you heard him softly snore above you. Since you figured any intelligent conversation was not in the cards at the moment, you gave in and fell asleep listening to his snoring.


End file.
